The Big Break
by Big Rugger
Summary: Cilean is an unknown rogue who appeared at the theives guild's door. He is beginning to find out his talents...
1. Chapter 1

I set off at a frantic pace. I wasn't sure where they were, but I knew that they were coming. They always came. I haven't slept for more than an hour in five days. I didn't mean for this to happen, none of it. It all started five years ago…

Chapter 1

I was tossed out of my house several years before. After that I washed out of school and four jobs. I needed somewhere to stay, so I started prowling the streets. I was making my wares by panhandling and stealing. After several days, I started losing hope. Then I saw a young man pick a man's pocket. This young boy was dressed in the finest clothing for his trade, he was fluid and silent. The only reason that I had seen him was because I had a practiced eye for this sort of thing.

I crept after him, he did a few other similar jobs, and then he started running. Being that I was not in the best physical condition of my life it was hard for me to keep up with him. He ducked out of sight into a small alleyway. I peered in, wary of what I might see. 'Huh.' I thought. There was nothing there. Then I looked carefully and saw that there was actually a little passageway going sideways just a foot or two away. I snuck in as quietly as I could and followed the small passageway for several minutes. I noticed that it was started to tunnel downwards quite rapidly. Then all of a sudden, I was in the sewers. I thought to myself 'Where have you got yourself now Cilean.". Then I saw it…it was a small door, just as large as me. There was a lock on it of course, but after a several seconds I had picked it. I stepped inside…And immediately was put on my knees. The last thing I remember was a bag going other my head then I could think no more.

I started to regain consciousness and the first thing I realized was that I still couldn't see. The second was that I couldn't move my hands, feet, head, or body. Nor could I make any noise at all, and then I realized…I was paralyzed. I tried in vain to move all parts of my body. It then dawned on me; I'm not wearing any clothes. 'How odd,' I thought, 'why did they do that? Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me and forced me to the ground. 'Well at least I could move a little now.' I thought. Then something was taken off my head and I was temporally blinded from the intake of light. For some reason I heard a strange voice telling me to look at the light so I could take it all in. I then heard a voice.

"Cilean Findlay, why are you here?"

First thought that went through my head was, 'What the fuck! How do they know my name?' Then I realized that they would have taken my wallet and presumably taken a look inside.

"I am here to find a new life," I said. How mystical sounding, I hadn't even thought of those words. Someone keeps putting them in my mouth. Part of my brain automatically said 'that's what she said.'

"Well isn't that comical, you boys hear that? He's here to find a new life," he said and I heard several chuckles throughout the room. 'Big room,' I thought.

"Well it depends on what situation your in, doesn't it," already wished that those words had not come out of my mouth.

I heard another say, "Ah, we have ourselves a smart alec."

"Not at all," I said, "just a bit tired." I was definitely tired, 'Isn't that odd' I thought. Haven't I just woken up?

"Well maybe this will perk you up a little," said the white haired man, "We are deliberating on whether or not we need to kill you."

"Why would you need to kill me, what have I done to you guys?" I implored.

"We generally never let outsiders stay alive once they find us, we are the thieves guild. My name is Jean-Guy Lussac, and I am the leader of our happy little group," Jean said.

I stood there thinking for several seconds. 'This could be my way out; I could start a new life.' Then that little voice in the back of my head said 'You are making the right choice Cilean.' Internally I told the voice to shut up.

"Well….you could kill me, or you could add me to your ranks. I have a knack for finding things and not being seen. And from what I hear, those are the qualities that one looks for in this business, right?" I questioned.

He then thought for a few minutes. No one dared to disturb him, as though they knew the consequences of disturbing him while thinking. He seemed to come to a conclusion; I say that because he looked up with a look in his eyes.

"Very well," he said, "You may join us if you so please. I am assigning Remy to look after you so you don't run away or have second thoughts."

The man he pointed out, Remy, looked at him and said in a slow Cajun drawl, "well, I don't expect much out of ya', but since I got notin' to do right now, I am willing to look out for ya'."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared at the man who had spoke with amazement. He was the same man I had been following! I looked him up and down and saw he had a strange quality to him. He stared at me like I had a chicken on my head. Then I noticed, his eyes were glowing! His gloves started to smoke ,then stopped all of the sudden. This all happened in a matter of seconds and after a few more he came over to me and shook my hand. His gloves were hot! I let go quickly and it must of looked kind of foolish to everyone else.

"Well, we better' not stay 'ere for too much longer. Come with me." When he said this I felt compelled to do what he said, but I tried to resist, and succeeded.

I gurgled out, "why?"

He looked at me with amazement, "How'd you do dat'?"

"Do what?" I asked puzzled.

"Nothin', lets get you too your new 'ome," he said.

So we started walking a little downwards again. I tried to keep track of where we were going so I could make my way back if I needed to. I tried in vain, all of te tunnels looked the same, and I wondered how he was able to walk through without having to stop.

"How do you know where you are going?" I pondered.

"It's easy," he said, "you see dese little things of glowing stuff on the walls, they each mark de tunnels so you know where to go."

"Ah, didn't see those. Very ingenious of you guys."

Then we turned into a tunnel that was marked with three straight lines of glowing stuff and started walking down it. We came to these little cubbyholes on the side of the tunnel.

"You can take any of dese you want, I live in de first tunnel ya saw when we came down 'ere."

"Thanks," I said, "by the way, what is your name?"

"Oh, you can call me Gambit."


End file.
